


Equivalent Exchange

by sequence_fairy



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: For every bargain, there is a price.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty, self-indulgent drabble, ahoy.

She throws herself off a bridge to bring him back from the edge of madness. He carries her from the river, and feels like he’s been the one baptized.

She gives away her soul to quiet his mind. He takes her to the coast, and watches the sunset in her eyes, and thinks that maybe he’ll just spend the rest of his life trying to figure out how to keep her from having to follow through on that promise.

“I’d die for you,” she says, and it knocks him breathless. She moves past the moment without him, leaving him floundering in the wake of her admission.

She dies, in a hotel room, without him, and Lucifer gives up the only thing he has left.


End file.
